Divorced!
by SWATangel
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries... Erika Shepherd went to Seattle hoping her parents had settled their problems. She was shocked to find them divorced. I'm an Addek fan so most likely it's gonna be Addek.
1. They're divorced!

**Author's Note:** This is my first time, so please be gentle…

**Summary: **15-year-old Erika Montgomery-Shepherd went to Seattle to see her parents, only to find out they're divorced! I'm an Addek fan, so most likely, this is gonna be Addek.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy… I wish I did…

**XXXX**

**Brownstone, New York**

"Are you sure you want to go there alone? I'll take some time off and go with you if you want." Nancy Shepherd asked her niece, Erika.

"No thanks Aunt Nancy. I'd rather do this alone." Erika answered, loading her things in the trunk of the car.

"If you're sure. Just be careful okay?" Nancy said and drove the 15-year old to the airport. She pitied her niece. They kept the slutty intern and the divorce from the teenager.

**XXXX**

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

Erika approached the front desk of the hospital. After dropping off her stuff at the hotel, she went directly to the hospital knowing she would find her parents there.

"Excuse me; do you know where Dr. Shepherd's office is?"

"Are you a patient?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Well… no. Thanks anyway, I'll look for him myself." Erika began searching for the surgical board. She spent most of her life looking at those boards, hoping to have her parents make time for her. It wasn't like they were always absent, but there are those times that she wanted her parents with her.

She entered the elevator and there she saw a beautiful blond-haired intern. She seems nice so Erika decided to approach her.

"Excuse me. I'm kind of lost. Where is the surgical floor?"

"I'm can take you there; I'm headed that way, anyway. I'm Dr. Izzie Stevens."

The blonde extended her hand to red-haired girl. So this is the intern her mom likes so much. According to her mom, this particular intern can be an amazing neonatal surgeon someday.

"My name's Erika." The teenager took the outstretched hand, purposely omitting her last name.

"Visiting any relative or friends in the floor?" Izzie asked as they got off the elevator. Erika saw the surgical board and glanced at it. She browsed the surgical board and noticed that both her parents' names are listed there. As the schedule stated, they were still in surgery. Izzie saw her looking at the board. "See any familiar name?"

"Yeah. They're still in surgery. Thanks for bringing me here, Izzie."

"Want me to check on him or her?"

"Thanks anyway. I'll wait."

"Well if you need anything, anything at all, just look for me." Izzie said and left to check on her patient.

Adele and Richard Webber were at the hospital, visiting their niece, Camille Travis, whose Ovarian Cancer, has returned. Richard resigned as Chief of Surgery, passing down the torch to Preston Burke. Even though he wasn't the chief anymore, he was still there as a consultant, only being at the hospital when needed. This decision made his wife, Adele, happy and took him back. They were roaming the hospital, with Camille in a wheelchair, and that's when they found a familiar red-head in the cafeteria.

"Aunt Adele, isn't that Erika? Erika Shepherd." Camille asked. She knew Erika from the parties they both attended, and they both clicked right away.

"I guess it is. It must have been so hard on her, finding out about the divorce and about the intern." Adele commented.

"I know. Let's go ask how she's doing." Richard suggested. The trio approached the table where Erika was sitting.

"Erika! Long time no see." Camille greeted her friend.

"You, too. Oh my God! Did it return?" Erika asked when she noticed the wheelchair and the hospital clothes. Erika knew about the cancer.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. I'm fighting it. But how about you? How are you coping?"

"Coping with what?"

"The divorce. Uncle Richard told me your parents got divorced"

"Divorced?! They're divorced?!"

Richard and Adele didn't know what to say. They didn't know that Addie and Derek kept the divorce from their daughter. Richard wanted to strangle them both for keeping this from the girl. How will he explain this to Erika?

**Author's note:** Well this is the first chapter. I hope you like it… I know it's not good but anyway… Please review… but Please be kind… I'm really sensitive… Thanks… In the next chapter, Erika's going to see her parents and meet Meredith…


	2. Hospital Admission

**Author's Note: **This is the second chapter… Thanks to those who reviewed… I really appreciated it. If you have any ideas and suggestions, please, feel free to tell me… It's welcomed…Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can. It's my exams next week, and I have studying to do. I'm from the Philippines and studying in a science school, so I know our exam is gonna be really really hard… Please pray for me… 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy… I wish I did…

**Last time:**

"Divorce?! They're divorced?!"

**XXXX**

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

**Erika's P.O.V,**

I felt my world crumble at those words. In a snap of a finger, my family was gone. They didn't even tell me. How can they not tell me? I had… and still have the right to know. I'm their daughter, for Pete's sake!

"This is some sick joke, right? You're kidding. They told me they were fine. They were working things out."

I turned to look at them, hoping they would laugh at me and tell me it's some kind of prank all along but all I got from them was looks of pity.

"Tell me what happened, Uncle Richard. Tell me every single, ugly, shameful detail. If I know my parents, they'll try to hide it from me. The divorce is an example of that." I said, really serious.

I was always a baby for my parents. I'm their only child. That's why it pains me so much that they kept this huge detail from me. Not knowing hurts more than not knowing from the start.

"Erika, I can't… It's for Addie and Derek to tell…"

"I don't care! Uncle Richard, I need to know" my voice broke and tears started to fall "I… I… I need to understand. NOW!"

**XXXX**

**General P.O.V.**

Derek Shepherd and Addison Montgomery just got out of surgery. They operated on 6- month old conjoined twins. They were both in the NICU making sure the babies were doing okay post surgery. Derek was working on the chart of the twins while Addison was doing the charts of her other patients in the unit.

"Did you call Erika this week?" Addison asked. It was both their decision to leave Erika with Nancy while they were fixing their relationship. They didn't want their daughter to witness them going through a miserable time.

"Yeah." Derek said looking up from the chart "She said she has some big news to tell us and she wanted us to be together when she tells us."

Before Addison could reply, they were both paged by the nurse's station. When they arrived, they were led to the empty conference room where a speakerphone was set.

"Addie, Derek, it's me, Nancy."

Nancy couldn't help worrying about Erika. This past few weeks has been pure hell for the teenager. She had been taking several exams to graduate ahead of her peers. She was the smartest in her class and way more advanced academically. Her teachers really believe she is all set for college. She had been very mature through the whole ordeal, not succumbing up to the pressure. She knew any additional stress might just cause her niece to break. She had a nurse arrange a conference call with Derek and Addison, saying it was urgent. The three of them need to have a little talk before they see Erika.

**XXXX**

The Webbers, Camille and Erika were in Camille's room, listening to Richard explain the situation. They transferred to a more private place, knowing that nothing travels faster than hospital gossip.

"Derek and Addison were trying to work it out. They even tried counseling, but Derek just can't seem to let go of what happened back in New York. When your father first arrived in Seattle, he had a one-night stand with one of the interns. Meredith Grey.

By the time Addison followed in Seattle, the one-night stand turned into a relationship. But during that time, Grey never knew your father is married. Derek broke up with Grey and chose your mother who was doing everything she can to fix everything but Derek can't let go.

He pined for Meredith while he and Addie were still married. It came to the point where he slept with Meredith during prom. Unfortunately, your mom found Grey's panties on the pocket of Derek's coat.

It was too much for your mother to take. It was a mutual decision that they should just get divorced."

All the information she received was too much for her to process. The stress of what happened the past few weeks took its toll on her. Before she knew it, her whole world turned black.

**XXXX**

"Nancy, what is this all about? We are very busy people, you know." Derek said to his sister, a small smile forming.

"I know… I know… but so am I. Where do you find time to do other things between performing brain surgery and screwing your slutty intern?" Nancy commented sarcastically. That comment wiped the smile completely out of his face.

"She is not slutty."

"She is to us. As much as I want to discuss your slutty girlfriend, I'm not calling about her, it's about Erika."

"What's wrong? What happened? Is she okay?" Addison asked suddenly worried. Instinctively, Derek placed an arm around Addie in a semi-hug and trying to comfort her, while Addie was holding on to his free hand. They're always like this when the topic of the conversation was their daughter. They haven't discussed a thing when an extremely worried Richard entered the room.

"Richard, what happened? Is it Camille?" Addison asked. Not caring that the now-divorced Dr. Shepherds were in an intimate position, and they were talking to another person in the line, Richard told them the bad news.

"Derek, Addie, I know this is not a good time but it's an emergency. Erika has just been admitted in the hospital."

**XXXX**

**A/N: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I said I would let Erika meet her parents and Meredith in this chapter but I thought maybe I should just place it in the next chapter… Anyway, please review. I really want to know what you think… Thanks… 


	3. Intern screwing my father

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating soon. Right after my exams, our annual SMT fair and we have science camp tomorrow then next week is prom… My schedule is just so hectic… Grrr… Anyway, this is the third chapter… Thank you to those who reviewed…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy… I wish I did…

**Last time: **

"Erika has just been admitted in the hospital."

**XXXX**

"What?!" all three voices were heard inside the room.

"That can't be possible, Richard. She's in New York, right Nancy?" Addison asked, her voice almost begging. Derek tightened his hold on her and used the same voice as his ex-wife.

"Nancy, tell us she's fine and she's with you. Please…"

"What happened, Dr. Webber? She was fine when I brought her to the airport." Nancy said "Yes, she was stressed but she was fine."

"She fainted while we were talking in Camille's room and it may or may not be caused by stress. Dr. Burke is with her now and I requested privacy. Only necessary staff is allowed."

"Go. I'll call Mom and the others. Give my love to Erika." With that, Nancy closed the connection.

"Where is she? I need to see her." Addie said, grasping Richard's shirt.

"They're still running tests to rule out possibilities." Richard explained. He knew nothing would stop these two from going to their daughter. He wasn't wrong."

"We don't care Richard. Just take us to our daughter." Derek demanded. How could this happen to their daughter?

**XXXX**

Dr. Preston Burke was checking up on Erika Shepherd when Addison and Derek, followed by Richard, burst into the room. They ignored him and went directly to their daughter. The tears they didn't know they were holding began to fall. They both held Erika's hand between theirs.

"Baby, Mommy and Daddy are here and we're not going to leave you, okay?" Addison said almost in a whisper, stroking the unconscious girl's hair. Derek placed his free arm around Addison.

"Get well for us, Gummy bear. We love you so much."

Richard and Preston went out of the room to give the family some privacy.

"What's the diagnosis, Preston?" Richard asked

"Congenital Heart Disease. I gave her some meds for it. For a while she showed some signs of lack of oxygen." Preston said and whispered so only Richard could hear "I kept her chart in her room so only necessary staff would have access to it until the two of them are ready,"

"Thank you, Preston."

"Anytime, chief. Page me if they need me."

**XXXX**

The next day, many people began to wonder why the surgical attendings, Miranda Bailey, Callie Torres and Head Nurses keep on entering the room which was prohibited to almost all of the staff in the hospital. The interns pass by that specific door every chance they get. They tried asking the nurses who were present but they just smiled like they know some big secret.

"That patient in 219 must be some very important patient. The chart's even kept in that room." George O'Malley said while he and his fellow interns were having their lunch.

"I know. Only the attendings, Callie, Dr. Bailey are allowed in there. Seriously, how important can that patient be?" Izzie added

"Whoever that patient is, I want in on the surgery." Cristina said, almost always thinking about surgery.

"Maybe we should just sleep with the attendings and the residents to get some info. O'Malley has Torres, Grey has Shepherd and Yang has Burke." Alex said He still sleeps around with women to get what he wants but at least he's a better person now.

"Next you're going to say I should sleep with Sloane and you with Dr. Montgomery. That's just gross, Alex." Izzie said, standing up "I better go do my rounds."

Meredith soon followed saying she had to talk to Derek.

**XXXX**

"I can't believe this. It's been years since this last happened." Addison said, crying "If only we hadn't left her. God, we left our daughter for a year, Derek. We left our baby girl in New York."

"We had problems, Addie. We can't make her see that. She would suffer." Derek reasoned out, trying to be comforting.

"She was born four weeks early. We knew she was sick before we left. Her needs should have been our top priority." Addison faced Derek and grasped the front of his scrubs "We are going to make it up to her, Derek. Okay? We're going to let her know how much we love her and that she comes first, okay? Promise me."

"Okay… okay, honey…" Derek said soothingly. With that, both doctors started to drift off while lying on the couch, in each other's arms. It was the only thing they could do to comfort each other.

**XXXX**

Meredith had been looking for Derek since lunch but she couldn't find him. She tried the OR but he wasn't scheduled for any surgeries. She noticed that the board doesn't contain both Addison and Derek's name. It was unusual since Addison, Derek and Preston were the star surgeons in Seattle Grace.

She tried the on-call rooms and even the supply closets but she found no sign of Derek. The only other place she could think of is Room 219. Her senses kept on telling her not to because she would get into trouble. She decided to do it anyway and was about to knock when the door opened to a very exhausted Derek.

Without thinking, Meredith pushed Derek into the room and began kissing Derek. He tore himself away from her. "Mer… We can't. Not now."

"Why?"

Derek didn't know how to answer that single-word question. First, he kept his wife a secret, and now he has a daughter he kept hidden. How does he explain that? Meredith soon noticed the girl in the bed and Addison who was still asleep on the couch.

"Who is she and what is your ex-wife doing here?" Meredith asked, dreading the answer.

**XXXX**

Erika was awake for quite some time, watching her parents. They looked so perfect together that Erika couldn't believe that the divorce was true, but she has to face the fact that it was over. She decided to wait for her parents to tell her about the divorce and not confront them like she originally wanted to do.

Her father rising from the couch and opening the door tore Erika away from her thoughts. Seeing her father kissing another girl really pained her. She assumed that the girl was Meredith Grey, her father's mistress.

The intern asked who she was and why was her mother there. When Derek remained silent, she took the liberty of introducing herself.

"Hi! I'm Erika Shepherd…"

"Shepherd?" Meredith asked, quite knowing what to expect. The situation was so familiar.

"…and you must be the intern who's been screwing my father."

**XXXX**

**A/N:**Thanks for reading and please review…I want to know what you think… I'll try to update as soon as I can…


	4. You have a daughter!

**A/N: **Hey… A lot of thanks to all those reviewed… I'm so happy that a lot of people like my story… I didn't think you would like it… Thank You… and Happy Valentines Day!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grey's Anatomy… I wish I did… I only own those unnamed people that pass by or those people you've never heard of before… and of course the plot and Erika…

**Last time:**

"…and you must be the intern who's been screwing my father."

**XXXX**

"Father? You and Satan have a daughter and you didn't even tell me? How could you keep something as big as this from your girlfriend? When—How did this happen?" Meredith fired the questions at Derek. How dare he hide the fact that he has a daughter with his ex-wife! He's her boyfriend and they shouldn't keep things from each other.

"You see, a little more than 15 years ago, my parents fell in love, had hot steamy sex, Mr. Sperm meets Ms. Egg…" Erika said like she was talking to a 10-year-old. Meredith winced and snapped at her.

"I know how the process goes. I'm a doctor and I'm not stupid!"

"Then stop asking stupid questions. You very well know how this happened. They were in love, married and had a child. That child happens to be me. Is that so hard to understand?"

"I wasn't even talking to you. I was talking to my boyfriend."

A voice was heard from behind Meredith. "Then talk to your boyfriend outside, Dr. Grey. I believe this room was prohibited to everyone except for the required staff."

**XXXX**

Addison woke up a few minutes after Derek had but chose to remain on the couch. She heard the door open and another person entered the room. She saw who it was when she partially opened her eyes, and was furious at Derek for bringing Meredith in the room without telling her. They haven't talked about telling other people yet.

When her daughter introduced herself, she was so proud. It reminded her of the way she introduced herself to the same intern when she first came to Seattle.

Addison tried to stop herself from interfering, convinced that her daughter can handle herself but when Meredith started to take out her anger on Erika, she had enough. She rose from the couch and stood behind the intern.

"Then talk to your boyfriend outside, Dr. Grey. I believe this room was prohibited to everyone except for the required staff." Addison moved to her daughter's bedside.

"Keep your personal life to yourself and away from your professional life, especially when you're in front of a patient. More so, when that patient is my daughter. Now I suggest you get out of this room before I very well lose my temper and report you to Dr. Bailey."

Meredith turned to Derek for support but he wasn't even looking at her, and it hurts. He was too busy looking at his daughter.

"You heard her, Meredith. Go, I'll talk to you later." Derek said, still not looking at his girlfriend.

Good thing she wasn't on-call tonight. She's going to Joe's and celebrate her once-again miserable and dramatic life. With one last look at the "family", she ran out of the room.

**XXXX**

"I'm so happy you're awake. I really missed you so much." Addison said, hugging her daughter. Derek repeated her action.

"You scared the hell out of us, Gummy Bear. Don't you ever do that again, okay?"

"I'll try my best. I missed you both so much. One year away from my favorite parents is just too much." Erika said, really happy to see her parents again.

"We're your only parents." Addison answered laughing.

She missed times like this when they are just themselves, relaxing, laughing like they just don't care.

"You know what, when you get better and if you want to, you can move to Seattle." Addison was so excited at the prospect of being with Erika again. It was the best thing that came from their marriage. "That way, you will be near Dr. Burke when your heart troubles you again and I have my shopping partner back."

Derek groaned, while the girls laughed. Both Erika and Addison's past time is shopping.

_Back in New York, Derek used to complain that he has to carry all the bags and that both his hands weren't enough to carry all of their purchases, but being with his two favorite girls was more than enough payment for the service._

"_I don't think my salary is enough to pay for all of this. We might be going broke with all this shopping you both are doing." Derek used to tease them. But both Addison and Derek know that their 6-figure salaries are more than enough to pay for all of their expenses, luxuries and more._

"Seriously?! Seriously?!" Erika asked really excited.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Derek asked laughing.

"Seriously, Erika, but only if you want to." Erika answered her daughter and turned to Derek "She's like Izzie Stevens when she gets excited.

"Nice try, honey. Only the 'seriously' part is Stevens. But she's more like you when she's excited."

"What do you expect?" Erika answered. "Like mother, like daughter."

That statement remained hanging in the air.

"Gummy Bear… About Meredith…" Derek tried to explain. Nobody was saying anything but he was sure it was all in their minds.

"Derek…" Addison said, knowing their daughter wasn't ready for that kind of conversation just yet.

"Dad, can we not discuss this now? I don't want to hear anything about her or related to her just yet."

"We'll wait until you're ready. But at some point we have to discuss this."

"I know… Mom, Dad, I met Dr. Stevens, Izzie, when I first came here. Is it okay if I talk to her?"

**XXXX**

"Stevens!" Dr. Miranda Bailey called out to her intern who had just finished her rounds and was talking to George O'Malley.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey?" Izzie asked

"Come with me. O'Malley, shouldn't you be doing your rounds?"

"Right on it, Dr. Bailey." George answered leaving as fast as he can, not wanting to feel the wrath of the Nazi/

"Who is your attending today?" the Nazi questioned.

"Dr. Montgomery but I can't find her anywhere."

"I want you to get the lab results of Ms. Brooks for Dr. Montgomery. You are to give it to her at Room 219."

"Seriously? I'm allowed in there? I thought that room was prohibited."

"I know that and now the occupant of that room wants you there, so you go in there. Don't let them regret the decision of allowing you there." Miranda said and began to walk away but turned back

"Oh yeah. Don't forget to knock and wait for them to open the door. Whatever you find out in that room, you keep it to yourself. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am… I mean, Dr. Bailey." She was surprised that she was he one requested to go in there when everyone in the hospital will go in there given half-a-chance to do so.

**XXXX**

Izzie and Alex were both on-call that night. Cristina and George both assumed that Meredith was with Derek so the two of them decided to go to Joe's to finish the day with alcohol in their system. When they entered the bar, they saw Meredith alone in a booth, drowning herself in tequila.

"What happened to you?" Cristina asked, sitting in a chair opposite Meredith.

"My life is a miserable soap opera. I am the most miserable woman on earth." Meredith answered, a little drunk.

"Where's McDreamy? I though you two are together. I haven't seen him all day."

"He's with his daughter." Meredith said while the two were drinking their beers. They choked on their drinks and fluid came out of their nostrils.

"He's with his what?!" both of them stared at her and answered in shock.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Let's just say this is my Valentines Gift to all of you… hehehe… I'll try to update as soon as I can… Saturday's our prom, so most of our time is spent preparing for it. Because of all the lost time, our teachers are bombarding us with quizzes and long tests… Wish me luck… and PLEASE REVIEW… I really like to hear from you… It inspires me to continue writing this…


	5. Explaining to Izzie

**A/N:** Sorry for a really late update…Writer's block stinks… I didn't know I have to be absolutely board to think of the next chapter… I woke up around 2 in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep… Anyway, it's not that good but I try…

Thanks for all the suggestions… and please check out my chat site… The link is in my profile but if you have a "xat" box already, the group's name is **GreysAnatomyAddisonKateWalshFans**…

Also, try to check out my other Addek story **"Baby Rescue"**

Here's the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy… I wish I did…

**Last time:** "He's with his what?!" both of them stared at her and answered in shock.

**XXXX**

Both Cristina and George began wiping off the liquid that came from their earlier reaction.

"Daughter. McDreamy has a daughter. As in he-was-married-and-have-a-child daughter." Meredith said, taking another shot of tequila. She was already getting drunk.

"Did he tell you?" George asked.

"No. I found him in room 219 with Addison. Apparently, it was their daughter admitted there. I didn't ask what the diagnosis was."

"So you've met his daughter? What's she like?" Cristina asked, earning incredulous looks from both Meredith and George. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Seriously, George, don't tell me you're not curious about what McDreamy and Satan's spawn is like?"

"I am but—"

"I can't believe you, guys." Meredith told them, clearly drunk but answered anyway. "has fabulous red hair… looks as gorgeous as Addison… McDreamy's eyes and hates me for obvious reasons. His ex-wife and their daughter are gorgeous. How can I compete with that?"

"It's karma…" Cristina replied "What have you done, Mer?"

"I got into a relationship with an attending who was married for almost 12 years."

**XXXX**

"Alex, you won't believe what Dr. Bailey just told me to do!"

Alex looked up from the chart he was reading, while waiting for the lab results of Dr. Mark Sloan's patient, and saw a very excited Izzie Stevens.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to tell me?"

"What's your problem?" Izzie wasn't going to let Alex's grumpiness ruin her happy mood.

"Once again, I'm Sloan's errand man. My chances on getting on a surgery with him are between zero to none."

"You'll be surprised. Ever since he started working on his friendship with Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Shepherd, he's actually starting to be a quite decent mentor."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been assigned to him in while." How would he know? He was working mostly with Dr. Montgomery since he was considering going into her specialty, although he wouldn't admit it to anyone else yet. "Anyway, what was it you're going to tell me?"

"Dr. Bailey said the patient in Room 219 specifically asked for me. Can you believe it? Me!" Ever since Denny, Izzie wasn't as sure of herself as before and needs all the encouragement she can get from her superiors.

"Great! You get to be a doctor to the super confidential patient while I get to be a plastic surgeon's secretary. How fair is that?"

"Shut it, Alex!" They each took the results handed to them and headed to their designated cases.

**XXXX**

"Is Uncle Mark here?" Erika asked her parents who were both sitting on the couch, reviewing the charts of their latest cases.

"Well, he's here in Seattle and works in this hospital but I'm not sure if he's on-call." Addison answered her, taking off her glasses and lying back on the couch.

"Since you guys are working on your friendship or whatever, do I get to see my Godfather?" she glanced from Addison and Derek. She saw the two of them making eye contact and she wasn't sure what that meant. "Look, it's fine if I can't. It was just a thought."

Derek suddenly felt guilty. He knew how close Mark was to her daughter. He was as much as a father to Erika as he was. Most of the activities he couldn't attend, he sent Mark with Addison and just gave Erika gifts to make up for it.

He closed the chart he was perusing and sat on the bed beside her daughter and placed his arms around her, hugging her. "Gummy Bear, I'm not saying you can't. I just want you to finish your meeting with Dr. Stevens first."

"Miranda said Stevens is on her way here. Honey, you do know that Izzie and Meredith are friends, right? They live under the same roof." Addison prepped her daughter like she would prep her patients for surgery.

She wasn't sure what to expect from the conversation with the intern, but she hoped it wouldn't put any additional stress on Erika.

"I know, you've told me. I just want to talk to her, that's all. I heard you guys talking about possible interns for me, and I want it to be Izzie. I don't want any other interns, and I know you said she's one of the best you've seen in years."

**XXXX**

Izzie didn't have any expectations. She didn't know what to expect from Room 219 but she felt special for being chosen.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She wasn't surprised that Addison was the one who opened the door since she requested for her but she wasn't prepared to see Dr. Derek Shepherd lying on the bed with his arm around the patient, who looked so familiar. They were both asleep.

"Come in, Dr. Stevens and I'll try to explain the situation as best as I can." Addison said, and opened the door widely and waited for Izzie to enter before locking the door.

Derek woke up when he heard Izzie enter the room. Being a light sleeper comes naturally to any doctor at the start of their internship. He didn't want Addison to face Izzie alone knowing it was both their fault. He slowly rose from the bed so as not to wake Erika.

Addison handed her daughter's chart to the shocked intern. "Dr. Stevens, this might explain half of the situation."

She read the name on the chart on turned her gaze to her superiors. "Erika Montgomery-Shepherd?"

Now Izzie knew why the girl seemed so familiar. Everything clicked in place: the hair, the New Yorker style, familiarity with the board and understanding the surgeries.

Derek instinctively stood beside his ex-wife, putting an arm around her and holding her close. He didn't know why but it felt just right.

Addison didn't mind and accepted Derek's comforting touch. It felt so perfect, like nothing ever happened, the affair and the divorce never happened.

"I know this is quite confusing for you, Izzie, but Erika is our daughter. As you can see from the chart, it's Congenital Heart Disease and it has dangers of leading to Congestive Heart Failure." Addison said, tears threatening to fall at the thought of the possibility.

This triggered strong emotions on both women: Addison, because she can't stand the possibility of her baby suffering and Izzie because it reminded her so much of the Denny incident.

"Dr. Stevens, I know this is a big favor to ask you but Dr. Burke needs an intern on her case and Erika said she wants you and only you. She told us you met her when she came here and was really nice to her. She trusts you." Derek said, pleadingly.

"I know Meredith is your friend but please we don't want this getting out yet. The hospital thrives on gossip and stress is not good for Erika right now." Addison added, almost begging.

Izzie looked at the world-known surgeons in front of her. She didn't see two bad-ass surgeons and certainly not Satan and McDreamy in front of her but two worried parents who will do anything for their child.

"Why do you want me on her case? Haven't you heard of what I did to Denny Duquette? I cut his LVAD wires! How can you trust me after that?" Izzie said, tears starting to fall.

"Izzie, it was a mistake and I know you know it, but that doesn't make you a bad doctor. You're the only one she trusts. We want you on the case, Izzie. I know you won't judge her because of what we did. Please, Izzie." Addison pleaded.

"Please do it for me, Izzie?" a voice was heard from the bed.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading… **PLEASE REVIEW!!! **It will give me more ideas for this…

Please check out my chat site… The link is in my profile but if you have a "xat" box already, the group's name is **GreysAnatomyAddisonKateWalshFans**…

And also see my other Addek story **"Baby Rescue"**…


	6. Doing the Right Thing

**A/N:**

Thanks for all the suggestions… I'm really sorry for not updating in a really long long long time. I've been so busy at school, my research project and a lot of stuff. Since it's Chrismukkah (is that even a word? ) vacation, I wanted to update as a gift to all of you.

Liz… thank you so much for the encouragement to update…

Please check out my chat site… The link is in my profile but if you have a "xat" box already, the group's name is **GreysAnatomyAddisonKateWalshFans**…

Also, try to check out my other Addek story **"Baby Rescue"**

Here's the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy… I wish I did…

**Last time:** "Please do it for me, Izzie?"

**XXXX**

"You told me that if I needed anything, I should call you." Erika said, rising to a sitting position.

Izzie remembered she did say that. But the "anything" that she meant was not a medical thing when she offered. Looking at the three of them, Izzie couldn't understand what could've led this family to a divorce. They were the most fabulous-looking family you could ever imagine.

She was torn between being a very good friend to Meredith and helping her new friend. She knew that these people needed her. She respected them. She had to do the right thing.

Letting out a huge sigh, she made up her mind. "I'll do it."

"Seriously?" Addison asked, hopefully.

"Seriously." Izzie laughed at her mentors. Addison hugged the intern tightly.

"Thank you, Izzie. It really means a lot to us. And don't worry, I have several interesting cases for you to scrub on."

"I also have a few cases you might like." Derek added.

"If you told me you were going to offer me a lot of surgeries earlier on, I would've accepted it right away." Izzie teased but turned serious. "Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Shepherd, can I ask a personal question?"

"Sure, but call me Addison. Right here, I'm not your mentor. I'm the mother of your patient."

"Addison." Izzie felt weird calling her mentor by her given name to her face. "Why didn't you tell anyone you guys have a daughter?"

Derek felt the accusation in Izzie's words. It was like she was silently confronting him. That's one question he, himself, can't answer. But Derek of didn't have to think or make up any excuses. His baby girl did it for him by letting out a cough to get the occupant's attention.

"Can you not discuss it now? I don't think I want to know much about everything that is happening here. It's a little awkward."

"I didn't mean to be so nosey. It's really none of my business." Izzie said, then moved to get the chart at the foot of Erika's bed. "By the way, Dr. Montgomery, I'm your intern today and here is Mrs. Brooks labs."

"Thanks, Izzie. I'm just going to check on her and the babies in the NICU." Addison kissed her daughter's at the top of the head and added, "I'll be right back. What do you want for dinner?"

"Gummy bears, ice cream, burger and pizza…" Everyone, except for Erika, grimaced. It was full of fat and calories, which are all bad for her.

"How about Gummy bears, a salad and baked potatoes instead?" Derek asked. "I'll even get you those fashion magazines you always buy."

"Fine. You're no fun. Now, get out." Erika said, laughing.

**XXXX**

Addison and Derek went out the room and headed for the Attending's Locker Room. Addison wanted to freshen up and Derek changed from his scrub suit. The past 24 hours had been so stressful for them: a long, complicated surgery and then Erika.

"I'll get the food so you can go check on your patients. My ward is pretty much quiet." Derek said, getting his coat and his keys.

"No, no. It's fine. I can get it. You can go check on your girlfriend or whatever."

Derek mentally slapped himself for forgetting about his girlfriend who probably curses his existence. But Addison was right, Erika should've been their priority and should still be.

"She's my daughter too, Addison. She's also my responsibility. Right now, she comes first and I want to be here through everything. So, I'm going out and buy us dinner." Derek gave her a kiss on the cheeks and went out.

Addison was stunned at the gesture. It was the most physical interaction they had since the divorce.

**XXXX**

"Erika, I just want to ask, of all the interns who would die to handle you, why me? Why not Cristina Yang or Meredith Grey?" Izzie regretted the instant Meredith's name left her mouth. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine. I'm use to hearing her name here and there. Daddy always mentions her. He thinks she's great and everything. I just never thought he'll divorce my mom for that slut." Erika sighed and continued, "My mom says you're the best she's seen in years. She really thinks you have potential, as well as a certain Alex Karev. If there's anyone I want to be here, it's you or Dr. Karev."

Izzie was surprised at that comment. Addison Forbes "Satan" Montgomery thinks she has potential? A Double-board Certified Neonatal Surgeon with a specialty in Genetics thinks she can be a good surgeon. It was a huge boost to her deflating ego. She would not disappoint Addison.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. Anyway, why do you hate Meredith so much, besides the obvious adultery whatever? It all started in New York, right?" Izzie asked.

She knew it was overstepping her boundaries. After all, Erika's parents were still her boss and prying into their private life was wrong but she couldn't help wondering what the New York Shepherds were like. Realizing how painful it was for Erika to thank about it, she apologized.

"I'm sorry. I know it's none of my business, but I am curious."

"Grey is still a painful topic for me. She may not be the reason they separated in New York but she is still a factor why they divorced."

**XXXX**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry again for not updating since like forever… and I know this chapter isn't so good but I promise to really try to make the next one better.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **It will give me more ideas for this… I'm still trying to figure out what's going to happen next…

Please check out my chat site… The link is in my profile but if you have a "xat" box already, the group's name is **GreysAnatomyAddisonKateWalshFans**…

And also see my other Addek story **"Baby Rescue"**…if you haven't read it yet. If you have, I still haven't updated it yet but it's next.

I hope you'll still continue to read this…

Please don't forget to **REVIEW!**

**Advance Merry Chrismukkah and a Happy New Year!**


	7. AN: I'm Sorry!

**Author's Note: **

I'm sorry guys… I made a huge mistake of deleting the Author's note. Chapter 6 is actually the new Chapter 7… I deleted Chapter 5, which was originally the Author's note… so the URL's got kinda mixed up. I'm really sorry…


End file.
